The invention relates generally to split sprockets to facilitate installation in endless belt systems.
Sprockets are used to drive endless power-transmission and conveyor belts and chains. Each sprocket is mounted on a shaft received by a bore extending axially through the sprocket. The shaft is supported at both ends by bearing blocks. A gearbox or a belt-driven pulley mounted to an end of the shaft makes the shaft a driveshaft. Installing a one-piece sprocket on a driveshaft requires that at least one bearing block be removed to slide the sprocket axially onto the shaft. Typically, the shaft also has to be lifted out of the conveyor side frame. Split sprockets that are split along seams through their bores can be installed on shafts without removing bearing blocks. A first piece of the split sprocket is positioned on the shaft. Then a complementary second piece is mated to the first piece. The two pieces are fastened to each other, usually by a pair of bolts or screws. One version of a split sprocket used with conveyor belts has two identical halves that fit together with mating puzzle-piece structure. Screws through the puzzle-piece structure at both seams tighten the pieces together. But the two screws do not provide much resistance to axial shifting of one sprocket half relative to the other.